Someday
by rough-water
Summary: Happy HOA one-shot day!


_Happy HOA one-shot day! Don't forget to watch Jade and Nikita on Capture tonight!_

_PS: This was in my one-shot series, but it got such good feedback I decided to put it out there for one-shot day :)_

**Someday**

* * *

_And maybe someday we'll figure all this out_

_Try to put an end to all our doubt_

_Try to find a way to make things better now that_

_Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud_

_We'll be better off somehow, someday_

Someday- Rob Thomas

* * *

Eddie had been searching the school grounds all day looking for Patricia. He hasn't seen her since they found out they were going to different colleges this morning. There was a bit of a miscommunication, and Patricia had run off.

He finally made his was back to Anubis House, and ran up to the girls hallway. She wasn't in her room, or the other girls rooms either. They didn't know where she was.

He slumped back down the stairs and peeked in the common room and kitchen but she wasn't still there. What about Alfie and Jerome's room? It was worth a shot.

But no, they didn't know where "Trixie" had run off to. Eddie sighed, their time together was limited and he can't even find her. He sulked to his room and shoved open the door.

Eddie was shocked to see his girlfriend laying in his bed, face buried under the covers, but her messy red curls were peeking out.

"Patricia? We need to talk..." Eddie said walking over and sitting on the bed. He saw her nod from under the covers.

"Yacker, come out of there." He said while trying to pull the covers away. She didn't let him, of course.

"Please? We just need to sort things out." Still nothing from her. "Fine. You don't have to talk, but will you listen?" A moment passed before she poked her face out of the covers.

Eddie was surprised to see her face red and tear-stained. He felt terrible seeing her like this. She rarely cried, and it broke his heart to see her so weak and broken.

"Come here" he whispered, his voice cracking. He pulled her up into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder as they laid back against the headboard.

He kissed the top of her head. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." He started, but stopped. He realized he didn't know what to say. They both sighed. What could you say when you were basically about to break up?

"I don't want to." Patricia whispered.

"Want to what?"

Patricia paused, she thought she wouldn't have to say it out loud. "Break-up..." Her voice cracked.

"Me either," Eddie admitted, "but I don't want to hold you back."

"Hold me back?" She exclaimed. "You're the only guy who ever liked me, Slimeball. I'd be holding _you_ back."

He smiled down at her. But it soon went away. "Exactly... I was your first boyfriend. For all you know I could be the worst kisser ever," he smirked," for the record, I'm not. But still."

"Eddie are you crazy? Nobody wants to date me." She whispered.

"You should see the looks you get, Yacker. You're amazing okay? Anybody would be lucky to date you."

"Then why don't you want to..." She barely whispered and her voice cracked. Eddie's heart shattered at that moment. She thought he didn't want to date her.

He cupped her face and made her meet his eyes. "Patricia, listen to me. I love you so much and I know you're the one I want to be with, that you're the best person out there for me. I'm trying to be reasonable here, but I'm the only boy you've dated. I don't think you can know I'm the one for you if you've never dated anyone else. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Tears filled her eyes again as she nodded slowly. Eddie kissed her softly, her face still in his hands.

"You're not scared I'm going to fall for someone else Krueger?" She said trying to lighten the mood, but her voice cracked one again.

He smiled, "I hope not, because I'm going to wait for you. I am, got it?" She nodded. "And then maybe, one day we can live in a beautiful house, wherever you want. We can finally have the lives we always wanted. Everything will be better off, we just have to wait."

"But I don't want to wait," she whispered, "I just want to know everything will be alright."

"It will Patricia. We can still talk and Skype and everything. I'll always be there for you, don't forget that Yacker." Eddie whispered as he kissed her hair.

And for the first time in a while, she smiled. Eddie was the sweetest person she ever met. He was doing what was best for her, and not himself. Even though she didn't want to break up with him, the fact that they would still talk made her feel better. Someday they would live the lives they always dreamed, together, and she couldn't wait for that day to come. She _knew_ everything was going to be alright.

"I love you, Eddie, and I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered burying her face into his shirt.

Eddie wrapped his arms around her once again and rubbed her back, resting his chin on hers head. "I love you too, Yacker, and I can't wait for the day that I can hold you again."

* * *

Follow my House of Anubis account on instagram: rebelroomie :)


End file.
